The invention relates to methods and apparatus for forming saw chain cutter links and particularly to saw chain cutter links 11 which include, as shown in FIG. 1, a link portion 13 which includes two space apertures 15, a shank portion 17 which extends from the link portion 13 in outward angular relation thereto, and a toe portion 19 which extends from the shank portion 17 transversely of the link portion and at approximately a right angular relation thereto. Such cutter links 11 have heretofore been formed from a generally planar blank 21 which, as shown in FIG. 2, includes the previously mentioned link portion 13, shank portion 17 and toe portion 21.
Prior apparatus for forming somewhat similar cutter links is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,972 issued Nov. 3, 1964.